The Rumor
by taisholuver
Summary: What would you do if one day an enemy of yours banged on your door and showed you something terrible... And it invoved and him/her and you. Well, welcome to Inutaisho's personal hell. REVIEW AND LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. WTF

The Rumor

Chaper 1: WTF?

Inutaisho sighed as he stepped out of the shower. His hard, tan, muscular body glistening as the little droplets of water trickled down his body then disappered under the plush white towel he wore around his waist. "Nothing like a hot shower to start off the day" Inutaisho said to himself. His sons had left the nest a long time ago, but they visited him often, mostly because he always had food, but that was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for you. The taiyoukai took the towel off and dried his long, silky, silvery hair. Then he dried the rest of his body all the way down to his feet. Inutaisho sighed, some times he wished he was a kid again. Just so he could mouth off to adults and not get hit. Inutaisho was very well capable of protecting himself, but he wished he didn't have to. An enraged knock of his palace door sounded as he tied on his obi and strapped So'unga on his broad back. The Inulord had on his casual robe. It was a beautiful earth tone color and it drapped him comfortably. Inutaisho walked out of his room and down the hall. He hopped down the stairs and opened the door. "What do you want Sessho-" poor Inutaisho. His golden eyes widened like plates. 'Why me?' he sliently pleded, wondering what God he angered today. "Hello Inutaisho..." the demon said politely enough. "Hello... Ryuukotsusei" the demon lord replied. Inutaisho immediately went to pull out his sword, knowing damn well not to trust your enemies. Especially one such as the dragon that stood before him. Said dragon stopped him. "As much as I would love to kill you for your pelt feline, I am not here to fight"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to show you this!"

Ryuukotsusei shoved a paper in Inutaisho's face. The taiyoukai snatched it and looked... He was horrified. The paper was a drawing, of him and Ryuukotsusei making out. In the picture Inutaisho's hands were up and bound in chains while Ryuukotsusei kissed his lips and molested his body. "MAN WHAT THE FUCK!" the taiyoukai excliamed as he and the dragon demon walked into his living room and sat down on the sofa. "THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT! I AM SO TIRED OF THIS MOTHER FUCKING RUMOR! I MEAN REALLY! WHO DOES THIS SH-" Inutaisho stopped mid thought. His head snapped over to the demon sitting beside him. Ryuukotsusei was smirking. "My my my Inutaisho, what rumor? The one about you being gay? Or maybe it's the one about you liking penis? Or my personal favorite, the one about how you and some other lords had a huge orgy at your palace-"

"Ryuukotsusei! Shut the hell up! This will cause you as much trouble as it will me!"

"True, any idea who drew it?"

Inutaisho looked at the name signed under it... he then sighed and he shook his head. Damn, of all the people in the world. "What? yoohoo? Intaisho?" Ryuukotsusei waved his hand in the dog's face. He snapped out of his trance then shuddered. "Who drew it?"

"Bunny"

"Yashimaru?"

"Yes"

"Damn, I knew she had a grugde against us but damn! She's a good artist though you have to admit"

Inutaisho sighed again. Bunny Yashimaru was a girl that he and Ryuukotsusei went to school with. They would pick on the poor girl everyday, making her life a living hell. Reason being that she was ugly, short, stringy, black hair, watery blue eyes, plumb form, and chapped lips. Bunny was a horrible sight, and she was critizised for it. Now Bunny moved away in the fourth grade, but now she's back, with a vendetta. Ryuukotsusei paled considerably, to think that he would face off with a lord that could kill him in an instant, but fear a mere artist. Inutaisho stood and looked at him. "We need to confront her and get to the bottom of this"

"Yeah" Ryuukotsusei said as stood, then catching on to what Inutaisho said, smirked. "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? A nice, firm, manly bottom"

"SHUT YOUR ASS UP!" he roared, making Ryuukotsusei laugh harder. "Oh come on! You set yourself up for that one, get to the _bottom_? you know good and well..."

"Ok" Inutaisho admitted, seeing the error of his words. "I did set myself for that one"

Ryuukotsusei laughed and drapped an arm over his broad shoulders as they made their way out of the palace and to the village where their past would catch up to them...


	2. Bunny, the evil, sexy, ruthless artist

Chapter2: Bunny, the ruthless, sexy artist

Bunny smiled as she finished yet another painting. It was a painting of the family that stood before her, posing like statues just as she'd instructed. "Ok" she said as she stood up and carefully took the painting from the stand and placed it in the father's hands. "It should be dry before the day is done, until then be very careful, if there's something that you don't like then come back and I'll fix it, thank you and a woderful day"

"Thank you Ms. Yashimaru, here are your 50 yen"

Bunny took the money from the guy and they lefted. Bunny had done a lot of growing up since grade school. But she just had to get those bastards back for the hell they put her through all throughout until she finally moved. The young woman giggled as she thought about the painting she painted and how it 'accidentally' got out of her shop. The bell of the door sounded and she turned, ready to give a bright welcoming. But she stopped and her face hardened. It was said bastards. Inutaisho Takahashi and Ryuukotsusei sokimori. Fuck. This. Bunny's eyes narrowed and she snarled. "What do you two demons want?" she asked coldly, pinning them with her eyes. Inutaisho couldn't speak, this could not be the Bunny, the Bunny they knew was hideous, this Bunny was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Ryuukotsusei must have had the same thought, because he gulped audibly. The woman standing before them had long, silky, raven hair, sapphire eyes, a marvelously curvy form, and soft, pink, full lips. She was a goddess, a very beautiful, sensual, very angry goddess. Her now ruby eyes trailed down to the picture of which she drew and she smirked. Making one of them groan, probably Ryuukotsusei, he was always was a slut. " I see that you've found my little picture huh boys? Oops! I had such a crush on the two of you when we were younger that I had to draw one of my erotic fantasies, I wonder how that got out... Also, I heard about you Inutaisho, I didn't know you went that way..."

"I DO NOT!" Inutaisho yelled furiously

"Wait, you had a crush on us?" Ryuukotsusei asked.

Bunny's already ruby eyes caught on fire. "NO! I HATED YOU BASTARDS! EVER SINCE WE WERE LITTLE! YES I DREW THE PICTURE AND YES I MADE SURE _EVERYONE _ IN THE VILLAGE SAW IT AND _I _STARTED THAT RUMOR! YOU TWO WHORES RUINED MY LIFE! MADE MY CHILDHOOD HELL! YEAH, IT WAS ALL ME! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO LORD INUTAISHO? HUH? KILL ME? GOOD LUCK!" At that, Bunny unfurled her wings. They were big, plush, and a soft gold color. Fire started to swirl around her and she got into a fighting stance. Inutaisho sighed and put his hands up, Ryuukotsusei did the same thing. "I'm sorry Bunny, Sorry for what I did you"

"I am too" Ryuukotsusei said

Bunny's eyes narrowed, she shook her head and turned from them. Her powers subsided and she plopped down on her seat. The two boys could hear her little sobs, even though she had her delicate face in her hands. "You made my life a living hell... I hated you two for years... I vowed to one day make you two suffer just like you did me..." she said numbly. Bunny got up and took two deeps breaths, then turned to face them. Her blazing ruby eyes burning them to the core of their souls. She pointed at them, the three-leafed flame on her forehead glowing. "I will destroy you both" she said emtionlessly. "You don't any idea as to what I was going through during those days, but don't worry, I will make sure that you two feel every ounce of pain I felt growing up with you" Bunny walked over to the door, making sure to bump their shoulders as she did so. The raven-haired angel opened the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to close up my shop, have a _wonderful _day" the two lords walked out of her shop, fearful of their reputations. '_They should be...' _the artist thought to herself as she begin to clean her brushes and sharpen her pencils, thinking of ways to pay her massive revenge bill...


	3. Ryuukotsusei is a WHAT!

Chapter4: Ryuukotsusei is a WHAT?

Bunny sat in her living room. She was in a silk white robe and her hair was wrapped in a plush towel. She sighed in delight as she drank her delicious herbal tea. The raven-haired pyro angel smiled evilly as she thought of her two lords. One she disgraced lightly already, and the other lord, hoo hoo he had absolutely no idea of the plans Bunny had for him. Good thing she was sired by her father when she went to the fourth grade. He was a ruthless, hilariously evil, good man. But when you pissed him off, he got you back... Ooh he got you back gooooood. She laughed as she thought of his funny pranks and good timing. Suddenly and idea popped into the beauty's head and she smiled devilishly, getting up and pulling on some booty gym shorts and a belly button shirt. The angel tied her hair up and walked outside, jogging, a smiled etched on her full lips...

Ryuukotsusei awoke to the sounds of someone knocking on his door. The dragon lord got up and pulled on his boxers, normally he walked and opened the door naked, but today something told him not to. Ryuukotsusei opened his room door and there stood a grinning Inutaisho, he was looking dashing as usual in his sky blue kimono with white feathers as the patten. "I have a _special _news scroll about you, and I was the _first _one to get it" the inulord hand his temporarily ally the scroll with his picture drawn fabulously on it. The news scroll read: RYUUKOTSUSEI IS A WHAT?

Today our sources were horrified to find some shocking news about our very own lord Ryuukotsusei of the north. An anonymous report that was left at our bulding had very strong prove leading us to believe that lord Ryuukotsusei is a transvestite! An ugly one at that! We have actually obtained some pictures of him when he was a female...

Ryuukotsusei couldn't believe this shit! Inutaisho was giggling his motherfucking ass off! The bastard. The dragon saw a little square at the bottom right hand corner and blanced. That said: Hello Ryuu baby! Hope you like my little 'gift' I got you... I left it at your front step but I guess Inutaisho got to it so ask him if he has that present. Loves ya much! Bunny

The dragon lord's skin paled as he looked up at Inutaisho to see him holding a box wrapped in purple paper. "I found a pretty little box with your name on it" the Inulord handed Ryuukotsusei his present and just laughed. The dragon demon was pretrified to open it but he did antways and when he did... Oh my gosh. Inside the box was a pair of shears and a note. '_I know you want to be a girl again so I went and brought you step 1, enjoy! __Bunny__' _

"MAN WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryuukotsusei yelled, his handsome face reddening in anger. Just then a guard came to the door, standing behind him was none other than Bunny, a sly, sexy smirk on her face. "Hello boys!" she said cheerfully as the guard left. She giggled at Ryuukotsusei's expression. "Wow. Transvestite Ryuukotsusei? I would have never guessed..."

"I AM NOT A FUCKING TRANS AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!"

"ooh... Such language, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The dragon lord purred against his will. Bunny wore her jogging gear, her raven hair in a neat ponytail that showed her face more. She giggled. "I knew you were a slut... I'm not done with you two yet." the raven haired goddess stepped up to Ryuukotsusei and smirked. "I'm not done with you two yet" she purred. The dragon lord's breath hitched. She was so close to him... Bunny's eyes widened and she leapt back. A red blush tinting her peachy cheeks. "I should go now... This war is not over... Not until I drag your names through the mud thoroughly..." And with that, she left their presence...


	4. Prank Cue the laughter pt1

Chapter4: Pranks...Cue the laughter

Bunny giggled as she walked through the western palace. It was night and everyone was sleeping, she had the amazing gift of appearing wherever she wanted, whenever she felt like it. The raven haired beauty giggled as she placed a spell on the lord's staircase. He'd be in for a big surprise tomorrow. Bunny concealed herself and waited for everyone to awaken...

Inutaisho awoke bright and early, well rested and merry. He got up, did his daily routine, dressed in a ruby kimono with black diamonds going around it, and stepped out. Bunny saw him coming and she had to admit, he looked damn sexy. Too bad that all that Inu No Taisho was about to be ruined... Now. He turned to go downstairs when the Inulord slipped and begin his long tumble down the stairs. "OH LORD JESUS PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE JESUS LORD I'M FALLIN' DOWN THE STAIRS JESUS PLEASE HELP ME!" he tumbled some more. Bunny, along with the servants and Ryuukotsusei, who had spun the night, laughed. "JESUS LORD PLEASE OH LORD HELP ME JESUS PLEASE I'M FALLIN'" this fool tried to grab anything that might break or stop his fall but his grip slipped every time, prolonging his torture and Bunny's laughter. "MY SHOE!" he cried out when his shoe slipped off of his foot. "OH LORD JESUS I'M HALFWAY DOWN THE STAIRS LORD HELP ME PLEASE" he cried. Finally the dog lord had tumbled all the way down and slid off the stairwell and landed on his chin, at Ryuukotsusei feet. "Damn Inutaisho, I knew you wanted to kiss my feet but there were better ways to do it!... Actually, I take that back, this was perfect"

"Why are you about to get kneed in the balls?"

"What? You wanna suck my balls too?"

Inutaisho got up and glared at the dragon, then smirked. "Oh no sweetheart, I only suck _organic _balls, not fakes little air balls that someone shoved into your massacre of a vagina. What was wrong with being a girl Ryuukotsusei? Would you rather give it than take it? Or was your pussy too stank to handle any longer? I bet some of the doctors died from the stench! Bunny made her presence known to the two lords. Her laughter was enough to get them both to turn. "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS FUNNIEST SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! 'OH LORD JESUS HELP ME PLEASE LORD JESUS I'M FALLIN' DOWN THE STAIRS LORD JESUS PLEASE!'" she repeated, laughing as she disappered from them. Little did Bunny know however, the two lords had a plan for her, and she had one more time before they put that plan into action...


	5. Prank Cue the laughter pt2

Chapter5: Prank... Cue the laughter pt.2

Ryuukotsusei woke up the next morning pissed. Inutaisho had to spend the night at his palace so that they could develop their plan even more. The dragon demon got up and walked in his bathroom with a hard wood floor. He stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower, sighing as he did so. While his was bathing however, Bunny appeared in the bathroom wearing the biggest smirk ever. She was wearing a hot pink kimono with white flowers going up it. '_Poor fucking Ryuu, should I really do this?' _she asked. '_Hell yeah...' _Bunny giggled as she carried the oil jar, the girl poured the scentless, colorless oil all over the floor and slipped out, leaving his door cracked a bit so that she could see. Soon afterwards, the dragon demon opened the curtains and Bunny gasped. She understood why girls wanted him now... He was huge! She could feel the urge to go in the bathroom, felt the slick need starting to form between her legs but she held her ground. Ryuukotsusei smelt female arousal and put one leg out of the tub... Suddenly his foot slipped on the floor and he fell forwards, catching his face before he hit ground but not his knob. "AH!" he screamed, making Inutaisho charge up the steps and burst into the room. He rushed to the front of the bathroom and gaped. "ME KNOB'S ON FIRE!" Inutaisho laughed and fell over, rolling around on the floor he laughed harder. "OH SHIT! MY STOMACH!" the Inulord cried out hysterically. "HE SAID 'ME KNOB'S ON FIRE!" Bunny giggled hystercially as Ryuukotsusei screamed about his knob. The dragon lord tried to get up, covering his injured manhood but he fell again, this time doing a major face plant to the ground. "ME FACE IS ON FIRE!" he screamed. Bunny was confused, since when did Ryuukotsusei have a british accent? She shrugged, whatever, as long as she got her revenge it didn't matter. Inutaisho laughed harder. Ryuukotsusei tried to get up once more but slipped again and this time his hit his head on the toliet on his way down. The dragon demon held his aching head as he again tried to stand. '_When will he learn?' _Bunny thought as Ryuu slipped. This time his feet across the floor and he fell out of the bathroom onto his bedroom floor. "MAN WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS?"

"The kind where you say 'ME KNOB'S ON FIRE'" Inutaisho replied as he laughed. Bunny had concealed herself when Inutaisho burst in, now she revealed her presence and laughed. "Slip much?" she asked hysterically as she laughed. Ryuukotsusei growled at her. "I'M TIRED OF YOU!"

"I'VE BEEN TIRED OF THE BOTH OF YOU FOR THIRTEEN YEARS!" she yelled right back. "Not that you would really even cared about my feelings back then but damn it feels so good to finally pay this bill!" she stretched her hands above her head and watched Ryuukotsusei. "Is your knob feeling better love?"

"NO! IT STILL HURTS YOU PYSCHOPATH!"

Bunny giggled as she walked over to him. Inutaisho sat on the bed so he got great view of Bunny's fantastic, round, lifted ass. She smiled down at the dragon lord, and he got a perfect view of her deliciouusly round, perky breasts. Her eye's went red and she kicked him hard in his knob. Ryuukotsusei's eyes water up and he screamed like a girl. Inutaisho laughed and fell back on the bed. "DAMN YOUR KNOB MUST BE BLAZING!"

"AHHH YOU BASTARD! STOP LAUGHING!"

Inutaisho sat up, still laughing at his frenemy. Bunny looked over at him and he stopped. She was so beautiful... The Inulord got up and walked over to her. She paled a bit and tried to step back but he grabbed her wrist. "Wow, I can't believe how beautiful you are..." he said as he pressed his lips to hers. Bunny moaned and slid her tongue into his mouth and he gladly accepted it. For a while they played with each other's tongues until Bunny pushed him off her. The pyro angel slapped Inutaisho hard in the face and disappered. She couldn't believe what happened just now, and she melted.


	6. Payback Is the best thing ever

Bunny smiled as she walked home from her usual morning jog. It was nice, having two numb-nut bastards to deal with, them being at her ultimate mercy; which for them, she had none. The beauty wore a old T-shirt and gray sweat pants, her long raven locks in a high ponytail. She looked absolutely gorgeous. A growl escaped her lips as she thought about Ryuukotsusei and Inutaisho. They made her life a living hell at school! She almost killed herself because of all the hell went through. But the day she decided that she was done, her father finally proved his child abuse claims and gained full custody of her. Bunny stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening like saucers. The girl was standing in front of her former home, the one where her mother abused her. '_I have to face my demons sooner or later...' _a loud, scared, shaky breath escaped her lips as she walked towards the house. Her breath quickened as scenes from her hellish life with her mother attacked her mind. The beauty shook her head Fiercely, Trying desperately to stop the scenes that replayed over and over in her head. Tears streaming down her face as she cupped her ears, shaking her head. "Please… Please make it stop" Bunny fell to her knees shaking her head "PLEASE… MAKE IT STOP" The girl screamed, then she got up and toughened up and shook the bad memories off. 'I am tough... I am strong...' She told herself as she opened the door And walked inside. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU WHORE?!" a elderly voice screamed as a beer bottle hit the wall right over her head. Bunny moved to the side smoothly and glared emotionlessly at the woman that was her mother. Carla was in terrible shape. She had gotten terribly fat, her hair was gray and stringy, she had liver spots all over her skin, her eyes were dull and ugly, her teeth were black, she was old and wrinkled and the beer and cigarettes she used drained her of her energy completely. "Mother..." Bunny said in absolute horror, cringing at the horrid sight and smell. "You look... Terrible..."

"DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR LITTLE UPPITY ASS ABOUT ME! HAD I NOT SLEPT WITH YOUR BASTARD ASS DADDY I-"

Bunny moved so fast that Carla didn't have time to register what happened until she felt a hand fly hard across her face, making her fall to the ground. Bunny's eyes fewer a fiery red as she glared daggers at the old bitch, then she picked her up by her old, torn dress. "Now you listen here you old, torn, ghastly bitch" Bunny hissed as her flames spiraled hotly around her. "You, are nothing but a gold-digging, cold-hearted, immature, abusive whore! My father did EVERYTHING FOR ME! YOU USED TO HIT ME AND LET MEN COME INTO MY ROOM AND TRY TO RAPE ME! NOTICE I SAID TRIED BECAUSE THEY FAILED! YOU THREW ME UP AGAINST WALLS AND SPAT ON ME AND CURSED AT ME AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!" Bunny screamed as she dropped the awful mother to the floor. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed, shrugging. "You tried to destroy me... But it only made me stronger... So thank you for making me a fighter..." Bunny shook her head and turned to leave, but stopped at Carla's laughter. "I hate you... YOU LOOK JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" She screamed and Bunny turned to her, bored now. "Yes, and you look like the old whore dad always said you'd be"

"THAT'S WHY THE BASTARD'S DEAD!"

Bunny turned and looked at her, laughing. "No he's not, I just visited him today, he's young, beautiful, and he hates you... By the way, Vanessa says hi" and with that, Bunny walked out of the house. Screams of pure rage erupted from the house but the young beauty didn't look back, instead, she walked back to her house. Little dI'd she know however, there was a little payback coming her way as well. Bunny walked to the front door of her two story medieval home door unlocked the door, she turned the knob and walked inside, then screamed. Sitting on her couch were none other than Inutaisho and Ryuukotsusei, smiling at her smugly. Bunny out her bag down and growled. "What the hell do you want?! How did you get in here?!" She yelled, glaring daggers at the two demons. Inutaisho and Ryuukotsusei laughed, looking at Bunny feigning all the innocence in the world. "Why Bunny, we only did what you did... Just popped up!" A growl escaped the beauty's lips as she put her hand on her hips. "Well, you popped in, now pop out!" The girl said as she went to open the door. Suddenly wands wrapped around her and picked her up off the floor. "Ryuukotsusei! Get off of me!" She screamed but the dragon just turned and threw her on the chair. Bunny gasped when he smacked her ass, watching it jiggle. "Didn't we tell you..." Inutaisho said as he bent and licked her neck "That you had one more time until we paid you back?" Bunny whimpered, then moaned when Ryuu landed another hard smack across that ass. "Huh baby? Didn't we tell you?" Ryuukotsusei asked as he and Inutaisho took their shirts off. The Inulord grabbed his victim's shirt and ripped it off, catching her bra along with it and her beautiful breast bounced. She moaned as Inutaisho slapped them and pulled roughly at her nipples. Ryuukotsusei smirked and smacked her ass hard. "I guess she likes abuse huh Taisho?" The dragon asked as he begin to smack Bunny's ass while Inutaisho smacked and pulled her nipples. "Hm, I guess she does.." Bunny groaned as the deminent behind her ripped her clothes off, letting the two gaze at her glorious with eyes that drooled. She truly was a goddess, a battered, strong, amazing goddess. Both demon felt something in their hearts as Inutaisho kissed her passionately while Ryuukotsusei stripped himself. Then he got back behind the woman and put his hand on her flower, spread the petals and rubbing her bud in circular motions. Bunny moaned, and both demons hardened instantly and Inutaisho undressed himself. They saw her perfect, peachy skin flush a adorable pink and they smiled, licking their lips. "Mm..." Inutaisho said as he walked over to her, "You're about to beer the best fuck of your life" he said as he kissed her again, beginning to stroke his hardness. Bunny groaned as Ryuukotsusei rubbed her glistening wet pussy then slapped it, making her moan loud. Inutaisho grabbed Bunny's head and shoved his dick into her mouth, beginning to thrust his hips into her mouth. Ryuukotsusei got under her spread legs and swirled his long, thick tongue around her clit, groaning and stroking himself at her taste. The Inulord grunted as he thrusted roughly into her mouth, his muscles tightening as he moaned loudly and came, filling her mouth. He pulled out and smirked, watching her swallowing his delicious treat and Ryuukotsusei turned the girl to him. While Ryuu made Bunny suck him up Inutaisho grabbed her hips and slid inside her. He groaned at her tightness and he could hear her moaning and he hit her barrier. "Oh you're a virgin huh?" He asked and thrusted forward, popping it and the girl screamed but Ryuukotsusei muffled it. Inutaisho stilled himself for a bit before he started to move in and out of her slowly, groaning loudly. "Oh Bunny..." Ryuukotsusei groaned as he came in her mouth, Bunny swallowed that and kept sucking while Inutaisho started to pound into her. Bunny stopped sucking and groaned, and Ryuukotsusei pulled her up, letting her moan in his ear and stroke him. After a while of fucking all three came and continued until they couldn't anymore. They sighed and Bunny found herself laying in the middle, sandwiched protectively between two male demons. "Payback..." Inutaisho sighed, rubbing Bunny's side slowly, "Is the best thing in the world" he said, falling asleep.


	7. Haha! They thought she was done!

It had been three weeks since their threesome with the ruthless beauty. Inutaisho and Ryuukotsusei were sitting in the dragon's study, talking about the whole incident with the young beauty. The two had become friends, realizing that their entire feud was nothing but an cultural misunderstanding. As they were conversating a guard walked into the study, bowing respectfully. He was laughing his ass off however, and that's what caught the allies' attentions. "Uh... This newsletter was sent to you today.." the guard said before he started laughing again, walking out. Inutaisho looked to his friend and Ryuukotsusei shrugged.

"Maybe he heard a joke?"

"I guess I don't what the hell's wrong with those idiots"

Inutaisho shrugged and opened the newsletter... Then spit his sake out in absolute horror. "LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" he yelled furiously and Ryuukotsusei took the paper, beginning to read:

'_Our news team was surprised when at exactly 11am today we recieved a report from an unknown citizen. The report revealed that our very own lords Inutaisho and Ryuukotsusei were caught taking turns pleasuring a local hobo last night! We even got an exclusive inteview with this particular hobo...'_

Ryuukotsusei growled as he slammed the newsletter on the table, growling savagely. "THAT LITTLE BITCH!" just then, the same guard came back in, laughing harder as he bowed yet again, then gave the dragon a letter. "This just arrived from a very beautiful woman... Wow!" the guard said as he left. Ryuukotsusei opened the note, read it, then sighed, handing the note to Inutaisho, who read:

_'Did you two REALLY think my reign of terror was over just because you've managed to get this pussy? the best pussy you've ever had mind you? Well you were wrong! Horribly wrong! I hope you enjoyed reading that newsletter honies! Trust me it won't be the last! _

_Hugs and Kisses!_

_Bunny_

_P.S. Welcome to hell'_

Inutaisho groaned as put his head over his arm and on the chair, digging his claws into the plush yellow chair that he sat on. Suddenly Bunny appeared, standing on the table. She was wearing nothing but a white silk robe and her hair was dripping wet, having just gotten out of the shower. Even though he was pissed, Ryuukotsusei wanted to do nothing more than lick the water that ran down from between her flawless legs, beginning to pant softly. "SHUT UP YOU SLUT!" Bunny hissed as she kicked Ryuukotsusei in the face. "BITCH!"

"YOUR MOTHER!"

Inutaisho looked away as Bunny turned to him, glaring... Then laughing, placing her hand on her full hips. "You two are fucking stupid! You HONESTLY thought that I would stop? Just because we fucked?! That was one day! My hatred for you two lasts for years! Idiots!" she laughed and shook her head. "On this is just the beginning boys... Just the beginning.." she said and disappeared, her sexy laughter flowing all around them.


	8. Enter dad and a confession of love

After Bunny had left Inutaisho and Ryuukotsusei looked at each other. The two lords put their heads down and rubbed their aching temples. "When will this hell cease?!" the dragon groaned and Inutaisho gave him his famous '_you idiot' _look. "When will you learn that she will most likely never stop? That she will probably follow us for years to come and we'll be dealing with her when we are well into our senior years" he said. The dragon lord got up and walked to his window, looking out. "We fucked her and she still treats us as enemies! How do you treat the men you at one point had inside of you like nothing?!"

"I don't know ask Bunny"

Ryuukotsusei rolled his eyes and looked at his friend, tugging unconsciously at his purple braid. "I despise her..." he growled and Inutaisho nodded his agreement. Bunny sat in her living room drinking hot tea, painting a beautiful picture. The young beauty smiled as her father, Inusheeko Yashimaru, walked out of her bathroom in a cotton pale blue robe. Inusheeko and Bunny looked just alike, and that was why Carla hated her, because of her father. Inusheeko went to great lengths in orrder to gain custody of his beloved Bunny. The two was also deliciously evil and as Bunny drew, Inusheeko, being a former artist hmiself, coached her on making it look more detailed and awesome. It took them all day and by the time the ruthless duo was done and dried, it was 1pm. "Thanks for helping me make Inutaisho and Ryuukotsusei's lives hell dad, I really do appreciate it"

"Oh sweetheart the pleasure it all mine! I did enjoy whooping Ryuu's dad's ass, and now I get to enjoy making him and the other fucker misrable! And the best part about it, I get to do it all with my babygirl"

Bunny smiled and hugged Inusheeko, nuzzling his chest before she got up and kissed his cheek. "Ok dad I'm going to go give this _'evidence' _to the reporters, when I come back we can get ready and go hang out ok?"

"Ok sweetheart, I'll just be a bum and eat all your food"

Bunny laughed and shook her head, walking out the house and racing to the building...

The next day Inutaisho awoke to the sound of loud laughter. _'Oh no..' _he got up and raced into the shower, taking a quick wash and drying off, then put on a blue casual kimono and ran down the steps into his living room where his servants were. They seemed to be looking at something and he pushed through until snatched the paper and looked... The lord almost fainted. In the picture was a hobo, leanng back against a buliding as him and Ryuukotsusei sucked him off... Quite expertly from the looks of it. "That...That..." he sputtered, then he saw the note at the bottom.

_'Hiya Taisho!_

_I just had to follow up that newsletter with a little picture of the 'incident'. It looks really good right? Well you can thank father for such good details. That's right! Dad's back motherfucker! When I said welcome to hell, I meant HELL! Now that the master of prankers has arrived, the fun has just begun! But we're the only ones laughing! _

_Love (NOT),_

_Bunny and Inusheeko, the terrible duo!_

_P.S. Ryuu should be there in 3...2...1'_

Just then, Ryuukotsusei brusted through the door and stormed over to Inutaisho, eyes blazing furiously. "I am SO tired of this shit!"

"I know what you mean... Maybe we should talk to her"

"We already tried that Taisho, didn't work"

"Well then what do you suggest Ryuu?"

Suddenly everything around the two lords went black and two figures appeared. One was a man and the other was a woman, the two looked like twins and they were smirking devilishy. "Hello boys! I know you remember me" he said and they nodded fearfully. "Um... Hi Inusheeko sir, long time no see?" Ryuukotsusei stated and whimpered, his body shaking. "You're scared dragon? You should be... You know you two really put my babygirl through hell..." Inutaisho put his head down and looked over to Bunny, who took one look at him and snatched her eyes away, wiping the tears away. "Bunny, I get it. I can't say I know your pain now because honestly Ryuukotsusei and I never will... But I do realize how much we hurt you... And for that, I am truly sorry" he said and Bunny found the courage and looked at him. "You put me through so much.."

"I know, and if you give me a chance... I'll show you that I'll never hurt you again"

Bunny looked at him and sighed, then shook her head. "No, I can't and won't give in to you... By the time I'm finished with you both your names will DRENCHED in mud"

and with that, the two disappeared and Inutaisho sighed, looking to Ryuukotsusei, who crossed his arms, smirking.

"You're in love with her!"

"am not!"

"Oh I call bullshit! What was all that 'Give me a chance to prove that I'll never hurt you again' crap! You love her! Admit it!"

"Fine! I'm in love with her ok?! Over these passed months I've been thinking about her and even though she's ruining us I can't help the fact that I love her! Happy?"

"Very. Now, I think you two should sit down and talk about this..."

"How will we get her to even think to speak with us?"

"Oh Taisho... You really are new at this aren't you?"

"No!"

"Haha! You're a dating virgin!"

"Shut up!"

"Is Bunny gonna pop your dating cherry?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RYUU!"

The dragon laughed and slapped Inutaisho's broad back, smirking like chesmire cat. "Oh don't get your panties in a knot! Leave the convencing part to me ok?" Inutaisho sighed and rolled his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this.


	9. Ryuu's Letter

Later on that Bunny got a note, it was from Ryuukotsusei and by the look of it it was important. She had just got back from her and dad's hanging out time. It was majorly fun! And he was upstairs asleep for the night. Bunny sighed as she sat down, opening the letter she began to read:

_'Dear Bunny Yashimaru, _

_I know you hate us with a undying, burning passion but I beg you. Please put that aside and go out on a date with Inutaisho? He's in love with you... Yeah, fuck if I know why, but he is, and he was too scared to approach you so I'm writing this letter to keep him from shitting all over hisself in nervousness. So, why don't you come over and talk this out okay? And please, PLEASE! Do not bring Inusheeko... He might beat my ass'_

Bunny laughed and shook her head. The girl shrugged and decided that she'd go, but she's bringing her father with her. Nothing could persuade her otherwise. _'I'll tell him tomorrow... Right now he deserves his rest' _

The girl yawned and got ready for bed, getting in with Inusheeko she cuddled up to him. Bunny decided to do something small, yet hilarious to them that night. She was too tired to waste the rest of her energy planning and shit.


	10. Bunny's repsonse to Ryuu's letter

Later on that night Bunny woke up, smiling when she saw that Inusheeko had woken up and left the room. "Father!" she called and skipped down the steps, smiling when he looked up at her from his skillet. "Hey babygirl, just fixing us something to eat, what's up?"

The girl fluttered down the steps and into her island stool, looking at the tall, dark, and fine ass dude across from her. "So about Ryuukotsusei,"

"Ryuukotsusei? Dude's dad's ass I beat Ryuukotsusei?"

"That's the one"

"Haha! What about him?"

"He wrote me a letter"

Inusheeko turned down the stove, letting his chicken teriyaki meal shimmer as he sat down beside his daughter. "What that dumbass write you?"

Bunny gave her father the letter, laughing while he read it. He folded the letter up and looked to Bunny, laughing his ass off. "Wow really? Did he really think you wouldn't bring me?"

"I don't know _why _he thought that"

"Haha I swear they're so fucking stupid!"

The two laughed as they disappeared and reappeared at Ryuukotsusei's house. Everyone was asleep, much to their pleasure. Inusheeko and Bunny, being boss ass demons, walked into Ryuukotsusei's without so much as a smoke signal going off. "You'd think by now he would at least _try _to set some type of alarm"

"Why bother? He that shit ain't gonna work"

Bunny giggled as Inusheeko pulled out the _object _and placed it on Ryuukotsusei's chest. "Enjoy... Dumbass" Bunny snorted as they disappeared back to their house, laughing as they enjoyed Inusheeko's famous teriyaki dinner.


	11. Look down for your surprise!

Ryuukotsusei awoke the next morning energized and excited… Until the dragon felt something moving on his chest. "The hell?" he mumbled, and then felt around his chest area for the intruder. It was furry, with a plain tail and long snout. The dragon sat up and winced, the thing's claws clung to him like there was no tomorrow. Ryuukotsusei shrugged and got up, not bothering to look down, maybe he wash the offending thing off. He stepped into the shower and washed… no use. '_What the fuck is on my chest! I should look down and find out… Nah' _he thought to himself as he got out and dried off, putting on a kimono that would usually display his amazing chest, but just displayed the creature he was 'busy' to look at. The servants screamed and ran from their lord with frightened looks, some laughed as soon as they spotted the offending object. "How the fuck does he not see that shit!" one servant asked another, who was sitting down, cracking up. "I don't fucking know" Ryuu was now starting to get pissed. He couldn't figure out his chest was suddenly so hairy! Inutaisho came over later that day, and as soon as he saw the dragon the Inudaiyoukai fell on the ground clutching his stomach, laughing so hard his face was red and tears streamed down his face. "Dude seriously! H-how di-di-did y-y-you not no-notice th-th-that!" he gasped between laughs, looking at his friend, and then laughing again. Bunny and Inusheeko appeared then, the girl wrinkling her brow and her father shaking his head. This dragon was dumber than he thought. Bunny was trying to hold it in, but failed. The girl burst out laughing, holding her stomach and shaking her head. "I swear to God Almighty Ryuu is sooo slack!"

"You're as dimwitted as your father… Look down genius"

Ryuukotsusei looked down and there it was. A giant rat! The size of a pot, humping the life out of the demon's chest. The dragon lord screamed and slapped the creature off of his chest. Inusheeko shook his head and rolled his eyes, checking his nails to see if they were clean. Inusheeko, being a metrosexual, made sure he looked good in all things. The man wore a red "mY cOcK iS mUcH bIgGeR tHaN yOuRs" ruby T-shirt and white skinny jeans. He topped it off with red timberlands. His hair was in a slick ponytail and his eyes stared bored at the scene before him. "Honestly, what kind of Lord refuses to look down at something on his chest unless commanded to do so. If I told you to bend over so I can fuck you in the ass would you do that too? Slack ass bitch. Just like your father… I guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree huh, anyway, you're not worth my time you fucking cunt. Inutaisho, Bunny and I are going to America, I was wondering if you wanted to go… And you can bring a friend along"

Inutaisho got up and looked to the tall man that was Inusheeko. He smiled respectively and bowed his head, "It would be an honor sir, um… I can bring Ryuukotsusei?"

"Why bring numb nuts? His dick so soft bitches can't tell whether he's hard or just having erectile dysfunction"

Bunny snickered hysterically, shaking her head looking at her father. "Dad stop picking! Bitches run from your dick!"

"What can I say? I'm blessed"

The man shrugged, looking at the two. "Well look, we're about to go so you two pack up and let's go already… And dress like you got some damn sense. Y'all ain't coming near us with those gay ass fucking dresses on… Looking like drag queens… RuPaul much?"

Bunny covered her mouth and laughed, she herself wore a ruby "Daddy's princess" T-shirt and white skinny leans with red hi-tops. Her hair was too in a ponytail and she really did look like her father. Inutaisho couldn't help but stare at the beauty, she was just… Great. "Well? Put a pep in ya step! Let's go ladies!"

Ryuukotsusei and Inutaisho hopped up and left to pack, while the rat looked up at Inusheeko. The man looked down and gave him twenty dollars, smiling with sexy, bright eyes. "Thanks Rick"

"No problem Sheeko, just let me know next time that I'm being paid to hump something that stinks of raw balls"

Inusheeko and Bunny laughed as the 'rat' changed into his true form. "If I did you wouldn't have done it!"

"Exactly!"

The two hugged and as the man faded away Inusheeko waved. "See you in America…"


End file.
